Chaos High v101
by BackinTime405
Summary: Sonic and his friends start secondary school... and that's pretty much it.
1. Chapter 1

The beeping of the alarm clock just two hours ago sounded like a countdown, and boy, was he not ready to go. After brushing his teeth, taking a shower and grabbing a bite to eat, our main hero took his pink skateboard and made his way to his new school. It was the first day of school for everyone, and while some people were excited for the year, many were tired and were unprepared for another onslaught of education for the next nine months. But after making his way, he was prepared. The words 'Chaos High' were flashing through his mind. Today, was the beginning of September, and today was the start of secondary school for Sonic the Hedgehog.

The eleven years previously full of innocence was about to turn into seven years of filthy, hard work for the young, blue hedgehog. However, once he had completed primary school, the inevitable turn from angel to darkness was lurking and waiting for him.

He entered the school gates and stepped his foot on the end of his skateboard to stop it. He took off his safety gear (helmet, gloves and shin pads) and placed them into his white and blue messenger bag. He looked up and saw the huge, white school building which towered over him. His pupils dilated, seeing how big his school was, but soon enough, mustered up the courage to actually enter the building.

 **Today is a new day…**

Holding the buckle of the strap of his messenger bag with his left thumb (with his fingers facing away) from him, Sonic pushed the right door of the double doors open, entering the school.

Once he was in, the blue hedgehog looked around the place, seeing lockers lined up on either side, and students passing in and out of the school, ranging from his age to some who even looked like adults. The temperature in the hallway entrance was relatively warm, though it was just perfect for Sonic.

The Blue Blur wiped the sweat of off his forehead from the panic attack he had from entering the school, and proceeded to walk in. He quickly dug his hands into his pockets pulled out a sheet of paper out of it. The sheet of paper said on it, which was Sonics locker number. Sonic crunched up the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket, and proceeded to look for his locker, walking several feet in the process.

Hmm... where could Tails be? Sonic thought in his head.

Just as soon as he thought that, Sonic felt a quick double tap on his left shoulder, and proceeded to turn around. Before him, stood a yellow, blue eyed, two tailed fox, fidgeting with his hands behind his back, wearing a yellow messenger bag.

"Tails! You made it!" Sonic enthusiastically said, catching him off guard by passionately hugging his best friend.

"Its great to see you too, buddy," Tails replied to his long time friend, mustering up the courage to speak to him.

(Due to their young ages, Sonic and Tails have higher pitched voices comparable to a 12 year old versus their older sounding counterparts in the games).

"So..." Sonic slowly asked his dual-tailed pal. "We in the same form room?"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling out his timetable. "It looks like we share most of our lessons, starting off with Geography with Doctor... Robotnik?"

"Doctor Robotnik?" Sonic questioned. "Hmm... what room is that in?"

"Room 17," Tails firmly replied.

"Okay, lets go!" Sonic said, finishing off the conversation, walking and chatting along with Tails, when suddenly...

 **OOF!**

"Ow..."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails were met with a massive pile of books crashing down on them like a hail of bullets, the documents smothering the two with educational information. After about five seconds, Sonic managed to sit up, and had the attention of two girls (cheesy, I know) ; a pink hedgehog, wearing a red hairband, a one piece red and white dress, white gloves, purple tights and red, purple and yellow shoes (this should ring a bell...), while the other was a slightly younger, cream coloured rabbit, with massive ears, and orange shirt (with a blue tie) and vermillion and yellow shoes.

Sonic and the girls rubbed their heads in embarrassment, while Tails was still lying on the floor. After about a couple of seconds, Tails sat up as well, looked at his surroundings, and dropped back down again.

"So, uhh..." Sonic shyly muttered, finding anything to focus on besides the attractive pink female. The girls had similar reactions for an awkward fifteen seconds, until Tails decided to give up and help pick up the books they had dropped.

"Let me help as well," Sonic said under his breath, and the rest of them slowly got up to help them.

"Here you go," Tails said, as the boys gave them their books.

"Uhh... thanks," the creamy rabbit replied.

"So... are you guys new here? Is this your first day as well?" Pinky innocently asked.

"Yeah," the fox replied, looking at Sonic, who eyebrowed him (if that makes sense grammatically).

"What room do you guys have right now?" the Blue Blur asked.

"17?" the girls said in unison.

"Well that's great..." Tails quietly said, stroking his chin. "We need to find out where that is," he continued, looking around and spotting an older, dreadlocked, red headed echidna.

"Hey," Tails silently muttered under his breath, gaining the attention of the spiny anteater. "Do you know where room 17 is?"

"Hmmm..." he started. "Take the next left, walk on and take the second right," he replied.

"Oh... thanks," the propeller boy thanked him. (I'm really lacking in originality and I'm going run out of names soon...)

"If there's anything you need help with, by the way, just talk to me," he faintly smiled, and pointed towards Tails. "Try to make sure you arrive within the five minutes of a class starting. Teachers typically let it slide for new students though. The name is Knuckles, and uh..." he stopped to look at his watch. "By the looks of it, my lesson is about to start, so I've gotta hit. See you later."

The trio walked up to Tails, asking him where the room was.

"He said it was over there," pointing into the general direction in which the classroom was located.

"Okay, let's go!" Sonic enthusiastically said, leading the squad towards their first lesson.

 **But for how long will the enthusiasm las- just kidding, this is going to be a relatively light-hearted story towards the beginning.**

 **Stay tuned for part 3! Where I think of something... why am I even writing this? Oh yeah, because I am bored... Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
